<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Vessel by Argal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823129">Caged Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal'>Argal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuuko Kurogawa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Blue Exorcist Reference, Fantasy, Im sucks at tagging, Shadowhunters Reference, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural reference, will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuuko Kurogawa, a man marked by both heaven and hell. He don't know why and what happened to his life. All his can do is just taking everything infont of him. He will do everything to know about himself. The secret and truth that slowly unfolded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuuko Kurogawa/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuuko Kurogawa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can call him Kuuko. All his life, he's been working as hunter, riding his black ford mustang car all the way all around Japan for each strange supernatural case. Kuuro doesn't really remember the reason why he is a hunter. He lost all his family back then when the temple he was living with his family was suddenly burned. The only one who stay alive is Kuuko which is a really magical. The whole temple was burned down and there's nothing left. It was when he was 10 years old and he remember something in his mind warn him about this. But he choose to ignore it because he is still too young to understand. </p><p>He doesn't really remember what happened because he lost everything and too traumatic to remember. There's only blue and green fire in his piece of memories. It was a really regretful day of his life and when something call themselves an Angel telling him that this is a fate and he need to do something to save the world, he decided to believe it. Now he is here. He got thing called guardian angel to help me make a better world where there's no monsters. He know that the fucking heaven using him for shit. But until he know what he can do to find the thing that killed his whole family.</p><p>For now, he don't know what to do beside this.</p><p>He didn't know what's coming to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nagoya, a city of culture where everything is still protected by its own citizen. There's a lot of Temple around and each temple got their own keepers. One of those temple was a place where the Kurogawa family stayed. Kuuko was 13 back then. He was a really good kid of family and is eagerly to be the successor of his own family as the temple keeper. He love that place with his own heartbeat, he learn a lot to be ready and he never done any mistake. Kuuko know what he need to do in his life, he know he was here to do this. Any kind of mistake will be a big trouble so he is really careful to fill up any kind of expectations. It was just another night where there's no star in the sky. Kuuko look up and he stay outside the temple for a moment, watching nothing but the dark sky.</p><p>Today was a peaceful day. There's a lot of thing happened lately which is a really strange thing that he don't understand why. It happened to him too. There's always something whispering to him things that he don't understand. It feels like there's radio inside of his head, sometimes loud and sometimes there's nothing but silence. Kuuko haven't told his parents or anyone because it was too weird to understand. It's been bothering him but he sure that he can handle it because his family been busy with other things, he don't need to put another load on them. Kuuko take a deep breathe and he lay down on the bench. Closing his eyes and enjoying the smooth breeze of the summer night. He can hear everything around him and he almost fell asleep as he feel too comfortable. He almost losing his consciousness until there's hit of somethjng loud in his head. </p><p>He open his eyes instantly and blocking his ears even though it does nothing. Kuuko squirming and holding his pain as the voice getting loud slowly, there's a lot of people talking at once in his head and he start sweating. Kuuko bites his own lips, close his eyes tight and holding himself from hitting his own head to anything hard. The sounds keep on going until it died down for a moment all of sudden and Kuuko take a deep breathe, filling his own lugs. When he thought things was over, after a few seconds, the sounds coming back now in full volume like it was enough to break Kuuko ears. Kuuko can't help but screaming loud. His ears start dripping blood and he let himself hitting his head to the wall until it bleed. His family start coming after him but then when Kuuko saw them suddenly everything is blue.</p><p>Blue flames sprung out all of sudden all over the blace from the bottom of the earth and that whole place is burned by blue flames. Kuuko screaming loud a no as each of his family is burned by the fire with no mercy. Kuuko still don't understand what happened, everything went so blue and the sound inside of his head never went down it only keep on driving him crazy. The only thing he know is that he dropped on the floor know nothing he lost his consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. The Blue Night was an event years ago when Satan killed powerful holy men and each who is the keeper of temple all over the world over by attempting to possess their bodies. The blue flames burned down almost every temple that night. There's no human vessel strong enough to carry the great power of satan in Assiah, the human world and that's also the reason why no one survive when the blue flames burned everything in every temple. It was a nightmare for almost everyone including Kuuko who is survive. No one know that Kuuko survive because that night Kuuko suddenly gone, people thought the little boy was burned to death until there's no pieces of him left just like everyone else. No one know about Kuuko anymore and his existence was like wipe off from everyone memories.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kuuko jerked on the cheap motel bed he was sleep on. Sweat dripping on his skin and his clothes sticking on his skin enough to make him feels uncomfortable. The man holding on the sheet under him and his gaze wandering around the dark room.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>He muttered to himself while he move his palm to his face and buried his face onto it. A wave of frustration crash on him and he feel not good. It's always like this when he got the dream, even after years. The dream won't stop coming to him and haunt him like crazy. He barely can sleep properly because of it and he feel so clueless about how to stop having such dream. It was 13 years ago he should've stop getting such dream. Kuuko know he can't live normally and it's such a hell to be living this way, wandering alone. Not knowing where to do and do things that was being told to be done.</p><p>He can't choose his own way to life and he feel so frustrated.</p><p>That night, he can't close his eyes even when the sun rise and the morning come to greet him. Another day to live in. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kuuko get inside his car. His hands instantly land on the wheel after he turned on the engine of his car. Today is the day where he finally got a gut and feels like it was the right time to return──no, only just to check his old place. The temple where everything start. Maybe he can collect some piece of memories there and he don't know what been holding him back from coming back to that place after everything. He get on the road and heading to Nagoya. Feeling height on his back, the determination in his heart slightly fade as fear still creeping up.</p><p>"C'mon man you are not a scaredy cat."</p><p>He said to himself slightly hit the wheel he hold tight. A sudden rang on his phone take all Kuuko attention and he glance at the screen. It was from someone he know but he doesn't really wish the man to call him just now. He got no choice to take his phone and pick up the call though.</p><p>"Eiji-san, what's up."</p><p>Kuuko said quick without saying a hi at all. He know if the man call that means there's something he need to do, he isn't someone who call Kuuko for cheap talk.</p><p>"I heard you're heading to Nagoya?"</p><p>The voice from the other side ask him. Kuuko lifted his brow slightly before he respond, "Yes i do." "</p><p>Great because i have a job for you there." Eiji said in happy tone, Kuuko in the other side slightly frowns. He just finished a job and he got another one, really? He doesn't understand does this hunter job is lack of workers that he need to do it. But Kuuko doesn't reject the offer and he stay to listen what job Eiji is giving him. </p><p>"There's thing i want you to get me, I'll sent you the address and you go there."</p><p>Eiji said through the phone, Kuuko just hums and drop his phone to the other seat as the phone call finished, a buzz can be heard afterwards and Kuuko glance at the text, an adress was written there and Kuuko speed up his car, don't want to waste anymore time and get his job done so he can do things he want to do.</p><p>Kuuko arrived in the place where Eiji told him to visit. It was an old creepy house and there's weird sign on it. When Kuuko get off his car, there's no one in that place and it feels like he just come to another world.  Chills ran on his skin and he loaded his gun──just in case. Kuuko walk to that place and get inside it. It was a shop, not a normal shop. There's a lot of things that he don't know but it gives him weird feelings. </p><p>
  <em>Really, Eiji? He send him to this kind of place to get something? </em>
</p><p>"Excuse me." Kuuko calls out trying to get the owner attention and there's this lady, he looked like someone who will grab his dick if he said something wrong, and Kuuko open his mouth carefully.</p><p>"Eiji Tokonami sent me here to get his things." Kuuko said and the lady scanning him from head to toe, Kuuko really want to get out of this place real quick.</p><p>"Wait a minute, young boy."</p><p>The lady said and he just stay there as the lady leave them to get whatever is that. Kuuko decided to look around, trying to see what this shop actually sell. He look around, there's creepy shit all around that place and Kuuko can't choose which one is the weirdest among all of them. This place is full of not only Japanese crushed things but also things from all over the world. He can see bones and blood stuff stay in a rack and he carefully not to touch anything because he know how clumsy he can be. Kuuko get deeper into the shop and it gets darker as he moves. </p><p>How big is that place actually? Kuuko doesn't know but he can't stop moving and get back go the front shop. He caught a light and his heart beating a little faster each time he step closer. The light drag him to the very deepest side of the shop, there's a big jar and fire inside of it. There's things written under it and it caught his breathe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>𝐁𝐋𝐔𝐄 𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the fire inside the jar getting bigger and turned blue as if it react to Kuuko existence there. Kuuko can't take off his eyes off that fire as if it pulled him closer.</p><p>There's rush of memories inside of his head.</p><p>And pain.</p><p> </p><p>A light tap on his shoulder and Kuuko automatically grab his gun and pointed his gun to the other person who is no other than the owner lady. Sweat start dripping on his skin.</p><p>"Your order is ready, here." The lady said calmly even with a gun on her head. Kuuko start to gain his thoughts and quickly put the gun down.</p><p>"I'm sorry──Thank you." He said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Kuuko quickly run and leave the place, the blue flames slowly turn back to red and light up in normal size when Kuuko leave.</p><p>"What the fuck is that."</p><p>Kuuko curses as he ride his car again down the road, still breathing heavily that he don't even know the reason why. The road back to normal, there's another cars and he can see people walking on the side of the road. It was 8 in the evening and he look around again. It's close to his old temple if he isn't wrong but after what happened he feel like it wasn't the right time to visit his temple. In the other side, Kuuko want to go. At this kind of moment, Kuuko mostly think with his feelings rather than his head. So the man still decided to go.</p><p>Maybe its bad decision.</p><p>He doesn't need a long ride to arrive in that place. The remaining burned are still there and a police line looked dusty. It seems like no one really come to that place anymore. Kuuko stay in his car and staring at the place from afar. It's been... a lot of years he don't even remember. Maybe 13 years? It was a lot of time. He remember woke up in Eiji place, the man said he found him in the car dumps, on top of a car with burnt all over the place. Funny that Eiji thought he was some kind of fallen angel but the fact is that he just a mere human. Nothing more. He's glad that Eiji's family accept him and raise him well, being a hunter isn't really a bad decision. There's no one around that area. Kuuko decided to get out from his car and he walk closer to the temple area. That place is abandoned, nothing really stay there. Kuuko look around and trying to bring up the happy memories even though it's end up with a tragedy. He missed his family badly but he can't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the other side of that road, a truck driver was driving his truck in slow motion while listening to a song from radio. He enjoyed the time until a black smoke come to him and getting into him, choking him until suddenly his eyes turned black. He was possessed by a demon. The truck suddenly move really fast and going real quick to where Kuuko was, it goes straight to the temple. Kuuko was still there, wandering the place that still form a shape, he trying to see if he can find something there. He didn't see what's coming to him until he heard engine sounds getting closer. He get up from his position, staring at the side where slowly but sure light from the truck can be seen by his own eyes.</p><p>"Young master, found you!" A loud screaming voice, Kuuko barely can heard what the man saying but he quickly move and run to where he car was. </p><p>"What the fuck!" Kuuko curses loud and he hide behind his ford mustang as the truck crash to the remaining shape of the temple, fires quickly formed big and someone get out from the driving seat.</p><p>"Oh, shit─shit──" Kuuko quckly pointed his gun and shoot the man but it doesn't work, of course it was his ordinary gun. Kuuko staring at the fire coming from the truck and it suddenly become blue, a terror shows in Kuuko's eyes. The demon glance at the fire and laughing hysterically.</p><p>"Young master! It's really you!" He scream again and the fuck the man said he don't understand. The blue fire making it hard for Kuuko to think, he should start to reading the spell or cut his head off. </p><p>"I don't understand what you're saying, bitch!" Kuuko screaming and he start to read the spell to cast out demon quickly. Kuuko get inside the car and he drive straight to hit the demon.</p><p>"──omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus, exorcizamus! adios bitches!"</p><p>Kuuko scream as he hit the demon and throw him to the blue fire that getting bigger, Kuuko grin when he did it right but then suddenly he can't stop his car from moving. </p><p>"What──" He muttered while trying to step on the brake but it doesn't work.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck!!"</p><p>Kuuko scream and suddenly he heard the ring in his head like he used to hear 13 years back then. It makes Kuuko vision turn white. Kuuko car hit the blue fires and a loud explosion happened.</p><p>There's only white and a little of blue that he can see.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PSALM 118:5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kuuko never really wish anything in life. His life is barely a story because he don't even remember most past of it. What he remember that he just end up in this hunting job that he can't stop. Kuuko is just normal hunter like the other, got a case, finish it and then dissapear. He wonder why he choose this job instead of being a Men of Letters like what Eiji and his family did. Being a "preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers" wearing nice clothing and all. Well, it's not really him because mostly he choose to use his punch or anything else more than he use his brain. But Eiji still think he's part of the group, just the field agent that kind of thing. He's more happy to accept it because Eiji been doing everything for him. Maybe Kuuko is a little idiot for not going straight to Eiji place instead of going to old place. Digging his past and that stuff. Well, that's mistake and now if Kuuko is dead, he don't mind about dying, been not caring about it since forever. But there's one thing he's fearing that there's not many people know about it. It's also the reason why Kuuko always ride his car and choose a ground way to do everything.</p><p>Kuuko scared of getting on plane more than monsters, more than his own dead. No reason, just being on plane and put his trust on someone else about his life is not Kuuko.</p><p>He know that his life gonna be end up by slice of knives or bullet of guns. Not fucking airplane. So when he suddenly woke up in another country, feeling his guts as if it was went inside wash machine. He know he's fucked up. What the fuck happened? How he end up in this god damn New York City? Kuuko went through a lot weird stuff. He been a lot of weird thing but this transportation? Did someone just zip him and his black ford mustang from Nagoya to New York? Which is honestly he's happy that he didn't leave his car there or someone gonna steal it. But no! That's not a fucking point. Now he stuck here in New York with his phone not working. Kuuko is still in his car. Dealing with jetlag that feels like hell. His vision buzzing and blurring. He know it's New York because there's the real Liberty Statue infont of him. Kuuko just can hit his head to the wheel repeteadly, wondering why he was there, the last time he remember he was burned with blue flames. He quickly shakes his head. Feeling more fucked by only thinking about it. Does the demon do something to him? Or is this another Angel crap again?He leaned to his seat now and he start to call out name of angel again, praying for them with the hope they will show up.</p><p>"San, you come here son of a bitch because i need you."</p><p>A few moments later there's a sound of feather can be heard, his ford mustang slightly shifted and there's a young man seated on the passenger seat. San was there. ㅤ</p><p>"Hello Kuuko aniki." A cheerful voices suddenly come, he smile on the man lips that doesn't stay long.</p><p>"Why you call me. And wow, how can youre here? In New York?" The angel looked out the window. Kuuko staring at the man and he rub his face with his palm.</p><p>That means this is not Angel crap.</p><p>"I don't know man. Where have you been? aren't you supposed to be my personal angel and shit?" Kuuko said in disbelief, the angel doesn't seems to give any shit to what happened.</p><p>"Well, i was busy. There's festival in Tokyo, a lot of cosplay looked cute there." The angel giggles in excitement, telling Kuuko his own story. Kuuko grid his teeth.</p><p>"Right. Let's go there! Can you zip us back to Tokyo?" Kuuko ask the angel again because San often zip him easily to one place to another, this won't be hard for the angel right?</p><p>"With my baby." Kuuko add. Without a lot of asking San grab Kuuko shoulder and then he trying to use his power but nothing happened.</p><p>"Eh? Why i can't teleport you?" San asked Kuuko, feeling confused as he is.</p><p>"You can't use your mojo on me?" Kuuko frowned while staring at San who looked dumb as always. Why he got this dumb angel as a partner he doesn't know.</p><p>"There's something holding you here. I'm worried you can't go back to Japan."</p><p>"What──?" Kuuko said loud enough to make the birds that hop on his car flew away.</p><p>"Let me see." San said whilr he put his palm on Kuuko chest, checkin something.</p><p>Kuuko staring at San in worries, how can he stuck here? Did the demon do something to him? After awhile, San finally open his mouth, "There's something written on your rib, i don't understand what it means." </p><p>Kuuko doesn't say anything and he just staring at San in shock.</p><p>"I can't wipe it out. Not my power to do that. It's what that hold you here." San continue, now looking serious.</p><p>"Really man? I stuck here in fucking New York City and i can't go home back to Tokyo?" Kuuko groans in frustration.</p><p>"Can you do something?" San shakes his head, "No. But i will try to look up what is that. For now, you should stay here."</p><p>"What? Really? For how long──" San is gone even before Kuuko finish his words. God damn it, shitty angels never listen to his words. Kuuko groans again and he grab his hair before punched the wheel hard.</p><p>"Weebwings! At least help me change the driving seat to the left side!"</p><p>Kuuko screaming for the last time that night. The New York wind breezes feels so weirdly comfortable that night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>The thing about New York is... it's really different with Tokyo. Of course, each country had their own color which New York is a city that he never thought he gonna visit. Because he just wish to never need to leave Japan. He ride his car after a dramatic bickering with his angel. Glad his power is useful enough to change things in his car without ruined anything. Although Kuuko need to get used to things here without getting culture shock, he think he gonna need time for that. Language isn't hard thing. He can blend with the locals well with all his hunting job. He gonna need everything brandnew to life well in this city but first of all, he need phone. He bought a new phone and quickly get back inside his car. He look for Eiji numbers and trying to remember any of it. He need to tell Eiji about everything happened to him and how he stuck in that place.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>ㅤ</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>He dialed the man and waiting for the response. Until he can hear Eiji voice.</p><p>"Eiji──" He call out the man.</p><p>"God damn it Kuuko? Where have you been?"</p><p>Kuuko frowned, he sounds pissed and Kuuko just reply as pissed as he is.<br/>
ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ<br/>
The phone call continue with stories about how things happened and how Eiji told him that he have been missing for 2 days so far. Kuuko doesn't understand anything Eiji said about what happened but the man seems to have answer.</p><p>Men of Letters and their shit.</p><p>"So seems like youre went through portal. Usually theyre there for shadowhunters."</p><p>Kuuko frowned again, what pornal? He didn't see anything about it.</p><p>Kuuko continue his ride. He feel a little bit hungry and maybe he should look for something to eat by now.</p><p>"Yeah, We have Men of Letters, Hunter and Shadowhunters. They're kind of Nephilim who work as hunter."</p><p>ㅤ<br/>
"We got that kind of thing?" Kuuko voice raised in confusion while he still driving his car. Finally found a place to eat and he park his car there.</p><p>"Yes we do. And San visited." Kuuko lifted his brow slightly.</p><p>"You're held by some powerful things so you might be stuck there until you finish whatever you need to do there." Eiji explains more.</p><p>"But i don't have anything to do here?" Kuuko groans in anger and confusion.<br/>
ㅤ<br/>
"I'm worried that's not true. So hang on there, maybe you will know what you need to do soon." The man said calmly. Kuuko just sit on his table after he order his meal.</p><p>"You're crazy. I don't have place to stay."<br/>
ㅤ<br/>
"I'll try to contact my people there. Don't be dramatic Kuuko. You won't die." Eiji told him and after a few more talk, the phone call ended with Kuuko just there, having no choice.</p><p>At least he got his cheeseburger now.</p></div><div class="content-tweet allow-preview">
<p></p><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>Eiji sent him number and Kuuko meet the person that Eiji mentioned when it's dinner time. Eiji said the person is shadowhunters, Nephilim. So this girl must be one of it. Well, Kuuko doesn't know that such person can be put her life to do this silly business.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p><br/>
"Kuuko, right?"</p><p>"Yes. And Irene?"</p><p>The girl smiles. She probably on the same age as Kuuko and maybe Kuuko should thank Eiji later.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>ㅤ<br/>
"Eiji already explained things to me. You can stay our place during your stay in New York." A smile showed on her lips, Kuuko just nodded and trying hard to stay cool. He's might be a little too happy deep inside.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>ㅤ<br/>
Irene told him about the gate, the portal that was used for Shadowhunters to travels but she's not sure if Kuuko really there becuse of the gate. Because it's usually Warlock who build portal. Kuuko don't understand but Irene keep going with her explanation. If Kuuko was really sent here to do something then he must be caught on a strong kind of magic.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p><br/>
Now that's a little creepy.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p>ㅤ<br/>
"But whatever is that. We gonna make sure to help you return." Irene said in the end of her explanation. Kuuko feels chills around him, he still so confused about the whole thing and he haven't told anyone about how blue flames are showing up. Kuuko know it means something. This whole thing. It's always because of the goddamn fire.</p></div></div></div><div class="row t-tweet">
<p></p><div class="col-12">
<p></p><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><p><br/>
"But for now, Welcome to New York." Irene break Kuuko thoughts. Kuuko staring at her and nodded.</p></div><div class="content-tweet allow-preview"><hr/></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 新世界 (Shinsekai; New World)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been at least two week since the tragedy of him stuck in New York. They still haven't found the reason why. Irene and her family been kind to him and help me to find something to zip him back. It's like there's something that held Kuuko to stay in New York. Kuuko can pass the portal that the shadowhunters use to go around the world, but it didn't work, in 24 hours, Kuuko will be zipped back to New York, in random place. It's been embarrassing days for Kuuko to keep on asking help from Irene or even Eiji each time he return to that city. It wasn't even a fun ride because each time when he return forcefully, he got a really bad motion sickness. They still have no idea about what kind of runes was written on Kuuko's ribs. Even for the Men of Letters.<br/><br/>Kuuko have no choice but to be patient.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"What you were reading, aniki?"</p>
<p>San was there, staying next to him like a good pet, accompany Kuuko who is flipping old books of lore trying to see if there's something useful. He lay his head on Kuuko's board back, watching the ceiling. Kuuko doesn't really enjoy the angel company but he decided to let him hang around there if he doesn't bother him.<br/><br/>"Did you find something to help me here, Weebwings?"<br/><br/>"Hmmm..." San just humming as if he was thinking about something, "Actually, i heard something interesting."<br/><br/>Kuuko stop flipping his book to actually pay attention on the angel. He really wish San to tell something that might help.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Do you know about Mortal Instruments?" San asked the man, eyes glance at him without changing his position.<br/><br/>"Never heard, you tell me what is that." Kuuko quickly said.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"There's three of them and an important item was gone all of sudden." San kind of sounds really serious which is so rare to be heard.<br/><br/>"You might really have things to do here. I heard rumors."<br/>ㅤ</p>
<p>A silence pass them for a moment.<br/><br/>"That you might be one of the chosen one."<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko doesn't understand. He always don't understand things lately and it drives him crazy.<br/><br/>"Chosen for what? Oh, c'mon. My life been weird enough to have you hanging around me and now this? I'm not even part of this shadowhunters crap."<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko closed the book and he stood up from his position making the angel almost fell off his chair.<br/><br/>"We still don't know, i will look up more, Kuuko aniki. Don't worry."<br/><br/>Once again, San leave like that, leaving Kuuko in confusion.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Really San? Right. Life is easier when you got your wings to let you move around right." Kuuko back in his things, he recall what San been saying to him and once again drag himself to the library.<br/><br/>A reading day today.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>ㅤ<br/>The research doesn't went that well. There's a lot of things that Kuuko still don't understand about how this shadowhunters things work. It's not that different with the hunters but still very different. This kind of work isn't his forte. He don't want to stuck in library for hours and read books, he's going crazy. So, Kuuko close the windows about the whole mortal instruments and shadowhunters crap and open another windows to look up cases instead. He surf the internet for a few moments and found new articles about unrealistic murder. He wonder if he can start working normally, maybe this can be start.<br/><br/>Kuuko doesn't think much. He gonna do what he wanna do.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko get to his car. His car looked clean and nice and he staring in confusion. Did someone giving him a free car wash. Kuuko checking th things in his baby's trunk. Nothing gone, great. Maybe he shouldn't be too negative to people here.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Kuuko!" Someone called him, he looked around but there's no one. He close his trunk and then fishing his keys, ignoring the voice.<br/><br/>"Kuuko, look up!" And there's Irene, on a balcony.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko staring at her while leaning to his car, "Yo, what's up?"<br/><br/>"Can you come here? I need your help." She said while signaling Kuuko to go there. Kuuko put his keys back to his pocked and get inside the house again, heading to where Irene ask him to.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko went to a meeting room. He wonder why there's such room in Blackthorn's households again but it's them and they're flirty rich after days of observation. He don't even know where do Eiji got this people connection. The door closed once Kuuko was there, hr staring at the lady infont of him who was waiting for him with a sly smile. He learn that everyday this person gonna keep on suprise him and he already prepared.</p>
<p><br/>"Kuuko, how was your stay? I heard you're spending your days in library." She said with interest. Kuuko response with a yes and he just told her what he did there, he didn't have anything to hide.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"That's sounds great. Then i'm sure you're doing well staying here?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, i do. But i want to go out and still want to return to Japan." Kuuko said clearly, he already miss a lot eating at his favourite ramen place.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"You can still went to the portal for few hours and back, right?" A smile on her face never dissapear, i feels like she likes having Kuuko around.<br/><br/>"No fun. Still stuck here." He laughs dryly.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Well, thats really a pity." She said as she slowly walk closer to him, she put a hand on Kuuko's shoulder and staring at him.<br/><br/>"We still don't know what kind of thing written on your ribs. That's what's keep you here."<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko know that, he choose to stay silent while staring at Irene, she's too close that Kuuko can feel her breathe on him.<br/><br/>"What do you want, Irene?"<br/>ㅤ<br/>"You're a talented hunter, i heard that from Eiji. You're abover everyone else in Yokohama."<br/><br/>How much thing does Eiji told her again? This sounds too much but Kuuko just keep on listening.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"You hunt things too right? Demon, monsters, ghost."<br/><br/>"Yeah, i do. What about it?"<br/><br/>Irene stepped even closer, Kuuko need to look down to see her eyes and he staring at her, i feels like he was being pulled in.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"I need your help. To do hunting job."<br/><br/>Kuuko doesn't need a words to accept or reject it, it was what he planned to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Shadowhunters are so lazy. Using portal to go everywhere. Kuuko doesn't really like it even though it's cool. Do they even have a SIM?<br/><br/>Yeah sure that it's quicker and easier to go that way, but Kuuko want to drive.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Thanks to Irene, he got all this fake things he need to have for his job. She clearly have a plan for Kuuko and things about Mortal instruments things. She said that many of his family been killed and she need Kuuko to held. The cup, Mortal cup was said to be gone once again and each living was after that because of how powerful it was. She even said that it might be the answer to why there's a lot of demon was wandering on earth like the Hell gate was broken. Kuuko's mind goes to the last demon he saw back in Nagoya. The man said stuff Kuuko don't clearly get and maybe, just maybe that the demon causing this. Kuuko need answer but he still don't get it. Why would he needed here?<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Yo!"<br/><br/>San suddenly pop up nowhere almost make Kuuko stopped the car because he was too focused on the road and his mind.<br/><br/>"Damn it, San. Don't do it!" San just grinned and eat his takoyaki, then usher one pieces to Kuuko's mouth. He just accept it.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"So? No more Japanese's Oni? It's New York's Demon now?"<br/><br/>"Oh, shut up. At least i'm back hitting the road again."<br/><br/>San just there, staying with Kuuko while they're heading to their destination. He didn't said a thing.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"I didn't call you, why you're here again."<br/><br/>"You think about me."<br/><br/>"Well..."<br/><br/>"Right? I know it."<br/><br/>"Shut up."<br/><br/>San let out childish laughs while finishing his food. He must be got something.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"I have interesting thing to told you." San said all of sudden while staring at Kuuko.<br/><br/>"What was that?"<br/><br/>"I heard from Angel Radio, they can't track you. It feels like there's something hold them from being able to spot you."<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko furrowed his forehead, "So yall angel been stalking my ass?"<br/><br/>"Well, yeah. Since the beginning. Apparently, the only angel who can still spot you is me. Even though the signal is really bad like only 2G."<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Your GPS on me is sucks then." Kuuko said while keep on driving. The trip went smooth, San was there with him, he end up helping him with the case Kuuko about to solve.<br/>ㅤ<br/>They wear FBI's federal attire, it's not really different with what he usually wear in Japan. He's glad that he don't have any accent and he doesn't really need to work on his speaking.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"Good Afternoon, officer." Kuuko greet on field offier there while showing his fake FBI's badge.<br/><br/>"I'm Agent George and this is my partner..."<br/><br/>"Agent East!" San answer cheerfully. Ah, really this kid.<br/>ㅤ<br/>San and Kuuko been doing this together a lot back in Japan but the other guy seems to always have his excitement everytime they work and cosplaying as federal agent, he was so obsessed with this kind og thing and Kuuko just let him be.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"We are here to check out progress of various death case that been happened lately here." The officer staring at them for a moment but he let both of them pass to the crime scene afterwards.<br/>ㅤ<br/>There's two dead so far happened in that place. It was just a normal cafe bar with a few customers.<br/><br/>"The victim is Miss Heil, she's a worker here and the other victim is Mr. Tom who is the manager of the place."<br/>ㅤ<br/>The officer said as they're still trying to secure the crime scene. Kuuko look around, that place is a little creepy and he can tell that it's an old building. He thanking the officer then he wander around that place. San leave to look for his own information, playing detective like he always do. Kuuko isn't sure where do San learn all of that but the answer that Kuuko can think is that he watch too much anime again. Well, at least San doesn't bothering his job and help Kuuko a lot instead. Kuuko walked to the bar, he run hus fingers on the dusty wood bar there and there's sulvur on his finger.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Ghost.<br/><br/>That what quickly came to his mind and right after that, San walking closer to him, whispering things to his ear.<br/><br/>"They said this bar is new, the owner rent it a mouth ago."<br/>ㅤ<br/>Kuuko nods and he pats San's back lightly before he walk out to leave the bar.<br/><br/>"Let's go, i think it's ghost." Kuuko said lowly. The two return to the car and leave to collect more information.<br/>ㅤ<br/>Solving ghost case might be easy for a lot of hunter but for Kuuko, it's hard. If he can choose, he can deal other kind of monster instead.<br/><br/>Ghost need fire and Kuuko isn't a fan of it. Fire been bothering him ever since his childhood trauma hit him. Kuuko have weird relationship with it. A lot of time he feel attracted to the warmth and lights but when he stare onto it too much, it's getting bigger and the color changed. That's why he choose not to deal much with it. Kuuko dig the grave deep until he can feel the coffin and he quickly open it. There's remaining bones there. Kuuko groans at the nasty smell of the death body and quickly get out from the grave.<br/><br/>"San. Burn it."</p>
<p>Kuuko ask the angel who been watching him instead of helping him with digging job. San get up from his sitting position and pour the whole gasoline on the bones before the light up fire and burn the body.<br/><br/>"Job done?"<br/><br/>"Job done."</p>
<p>They returned to Kuuko's Ford Mustang and hit the road once again. Return to the Blackthorn's place. San is still there and he wonder why the angel stick to him for days. It's really rare of him.</p>
<p>"You're not coming back?" Kuuko finally ask him while still trying to drive. San glance at him for a moment and he staring at the road again.<br/><br/>"There's nothing much changed, right?" Kuuko hums, let San continue his words because he know the angel got something to say.<br/><br/>"It's the same but we are clearly in different world." He continue that enough to make Kuuko wondering what does San mean by that.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"What do you mean."<br/><br/>"I feel something coming to you, it's something big that worries me."<br/><br/>"Say it."<br/><br/>"I can't. But i'll protect you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuuko still ask for explanation but the angel say nothing more. The kid looked serious about what he said and Kuuko choose to believe. Whatever coming to him, he will face it. Back it the Blackthorn's place, someone get inside Kuuko's empty room.</p>
<p>The person leave a letter for him on his desk before dissapear into the tin air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Start Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuuko name isn't strange for some heaven or even hell soldier. For some reason both demon and angel always have their kind to watch over Kuuko but also they have no guts to get close enough to the man. San isn't ordinary. He's an Angel─Watcher type who set up to protect human. San is one of those who almost extinct from the universe and he's strong enough to not hunt on human and it's also the reason why San was set up with Kuuko. Kuuko is not ordinary human. That's the secret that the hell and heaven agreed not to blow up because if one day Kuuko know the truth about himself, he can be strong enough to flip flop both hell and heaven. But if one day, both place decided to use Kuuko, the day might be happened today.</p><p>A blast of light can clearly be seen inside Kuuko's room. San have no time to do anything about it and he's bounce away, far from Kuuko's place. Kuuko's eyes rounded in confusion when he see an angel banishing sigil was written on the wall and someone stood there like he was waiting for Kuuko.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>A man was there, staring at Kuuko for a good moment before he start talking.</p><p>"I've been looking for you, Kuuko Kurogawa."</p><p>The guy suddenly get on his knee like he was showing big respect for Kuuko. Kuuko have no idea what this guy want.</p><p>"I said who the hell are you and why you banished my angel away!"</p><p>Kuuko voice raise and he grab his gun, aiming to the man. The guy doesn't show any fear even when Kuuko have his gun right on his head. </p><p>"Azazel, my name is Azazel. I'm here to talk to you and we don't need that flirty wings to be near you." The man said calmly. Kuuko raised his brow and he loaded his gun.<br/><br/>"No one talk shit about my friend, we don't need to talk."</p><p>Azazel lift up his head and staring to Kuuko's eyes. The man eyes was yellow colored and before Kuuko can shoot, a thick smoke leave the body. Before that, the demon whisper to Kuuko's ear.<br/><br/>"Too bad. Then we will talk later."</p><p>Kuuko stood in his dark room. Have no clue about what just happened and why the demon can get inside his room easily like that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Kuuko saw the letter but he have no clue. It wasn't wtitten in latin. He ask San in the morning when the angel finally return, San look like he was beaten real bad and the kid looked really angry. He blame himself from not being able to stay next to Kuuko when there's treat. But Kuuko brush it off, he can protect himself and he wasn't even injured, not even a cut.<br/><br/>"It's Enochian. But different kind. I can't read it."</p><p>San said when he saw the letter. Kuuko put the letter back inside his leather jacket. This must be lead to something but for now he can't do much if he can't read it.<br/><br/>"It looked like one that written on your rib." San added, Kuuko grab his key and he walk out of his room. Unable to understand things makes him feel so anxious.<br/><br/>"You──Leave and go back to Japan. Ask Eiji or do something. Don't follow me around like a lost puppy." He stopped San when the angel was tailing him while whining about being blasted.</p><p>"But... You..."<br/><br/>"No but kid. Fuck off."<br/><br/>The next second San frowns and dissapear into the tin air. He did what Kuuko want. Kuuko met Irene. Told her about what happened last night. She was genuinely shock that a demon trespassing the protection of the house. Kuuko leave with no more explanation. He was still pissed about things.</p><p>He return to the road with his ford mustang. Leave to get more information about whoever the fuck named Azazel. He wish that no one will bother him today. The random teleporting or any kind of that, he really don't need that. After a minutes of ride Kuuko leave to a place that he himself isn't sure where. His GPS just brought him there and he get out once he stop in a forest. He arrived probably in Woodhaven if he wasn't wrong. He don't csre though he get out of his car and walked to the forest, trying to calm his nerves for a moment. The scent of the fresh air and woods do make him feel better.</p><p>Kuuko walked quite far until he found a lake there. He decided to stop his walk and sit somewhere on a big rock there. Staring straight to the lake. He's so tired with all of this. Kuuko took the letter he bought and open it with the same confusion. He wonder why his life after he stayed in New York been really a confusing life. Everything is weirder than being teleported to random place to solve cases. It's weirder than meeting that indigo dude in Korea back then when he solve the Lady in White case and Ghost of Digital Company. All this time, Demons or Angels never come to him purposely or leaving this kind of thing that makes Kuuko need to use his brain. Kuuko do learn sone Enochian from San but this one just like what the angel said is something more different. Just like one in his ribs. Kuuko start to think that this could be a key to understand things happened to him.</p><p>And this Azazel demon, he might know what happened.<br/><br/>Kuuko get up and he start to draw a demon trap sigil on the ground with his feet. He look around the place and make sure no one was there. Nobody should bother him. And he don't want anyone to get hurt because he sure that Azazel isn't some low class demon if the guy can get through the protection in Blackthorn's place.</p><p>He draw another sigil, known as Sigil of Azazel and he light up a candle on each circles. Kuuko muttered the spells while getting his gun ready. There's no sound beside the running water of the lake before he can hear something. Someone show up right in the middle of the demon trap.</p><p>"Never though you will be calling this fast." The voice said in playful manner. Kuuko remained silent while he loaded his gun and pointed to the demon.<br/><br/>"Oh, easy Kuuko." The guy said while he staring at Kuuko. Kuuko have no time to play and he call the demon not for a little chitchat.<br/><br/>"Tell me what this letter mean." Kuuko said in calm voice, eyes focused on each move made by the demon.<br/>ㅤ<br/>"If you can't read it then it's not the time yet, puppy." Azazel replies, he crossed his arms while staring back at Kuuko with the same expression.<br/><br/>"What do you mean?" Kuuko response, "What do you mean by it's not the time yet?"</p><p>The Demon chuckles, "Poor Kuuko, having all his life being player by the shitty angels."<br/><br/>Kuuko raised his brow, his gun still pointed straight to the demon as he walking closer. Demon always lies, this Azazel is just the same.</p><p>"Spill it, demon." Kuuko barks, his gaze shows more anger as he get impatient.<br/><br/>"It's key to unlocked your power. Your true self. Only you who can read it." Azazel pointed at him, his words doesn't sound like he was lying.</p><p>"What? Power of what? stop talking bullshit and tell me the truth." Kuuko said again now he put his gun right infont of the guy face.<br/><br/>"If only you agreed to let me help you and cut your little angel pet away, we can know the truth." A smirk bloom on his lips.</p><p>San? He really want to take San's place and be his personal demon that kind of thing? Hell no.<br/><br/>This is useless, this demon know no shit now and it's only wasting his time.<br/><br/>Beside he never gonna throw San like that.</p><p>"Then freaking go to hell."<br/><br/>Kuuko is about to fire his gun when Azazel quickly tackle him and make him dropped his gun. The demon took the gun and firing the demon's trap before he dissapear in no time. Kuuko groaned as he get up from the ground. He kicked the whole candle on the ground angrily.<br/><br/>Fucking Demon.</p><p><br/>Kuuko end up really drunk that night. The alcohol in his system is might be enough to kill him if he wasn't being careful. He leave then the bartender already throw him a disguised glance each time he shoot another glass into himself. Kuuko giggles drunkly. He got teased by both girls and boys, caught people staring at him in interest glance on his way out the small pub. He isn't interested so he just play along. His leather jacket was gripped tight by a blonde white girl. She dragged him to the nearest wall and they start to make out. Kuuko with his drunk mind just let her to kiss him hungry and messy. Let her hand wandering on his toned body. Their lips dance on each other, wet smack can be heard. She gasp and moans each time Kuuko's tongue making his way, licks his way in. It's still taste like alcohol.<br/><br/>"God. You're so hot." She said when their break the kiss. But Kuuko didn't hear that.</p><p>He pushed her away from him. Kuuko wipe his lips, then walk away from her. She was after him, tug Kuuko jacked in anger but Kuuko swat her hand away.<br/><br/>"What the fuck, jerk!" She scream high pitched.<br/><br/>"Sorry, not interested." Kuuko said, his voice low.</p><p>She land a hard slap on Kuuko's cheek before she leave, calling Kuuko names on her way leave.<br/><br/>Kuuko doesn't react and he walk again, leaving the pub, trying to walk straight.<br/><br/>Oh, man. He's so drunk.</p><p>Kuuko make it to the parking lot finding his ford mustang after wandering for a few minutes and he saw someone waiting for him. Kuuko need to blink repeatedly before he can see it was San.</p><p>"Really aniki? Drunk?" San voice sounded like always, sweet and a little childish. San walk closer to Kuuko and watch the man body, help him to walk to the car.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here." Kuuko ask him.</p><p>"Watching my human so he isn't end up in jail." San said cheerfully. He help him to open the car door to the passenger seat and put on seatbelt, Kuuko whines.<br/><br/>"What, i'm driving!" Kuuko groans drunkly but then he let himself to get comfortable on the seat.</p><p>"No! I'll be driving you safe so there won't be any car crash." San said and stopping Kuuko from moving before he take the driver seat, San drive them out down to the street.<br/><br/>Kuuko close his eyes for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry for this morning." He mumbles.<br/><br/>"It's okay, i understand that things getting harder for you." San replies without glancing at Kuuko, focus on the driving job.<br/><br/>"Right. Thanks."</p><p>Kuuko smiles. That's right. San is the best thing he could ask, he won't be able to replace him.</p><p>Never.<br/><br/>He will look for the truth alone, if not, San will be one who gonna help him. Not a demon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Little Red Ridinghood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of teenager seen to have a really fun night in the middle of the woods. A sound of chuckles and giggles can be heard clearly from them.</p>
<p>They're having a little camping party.</p>
<p>They get inside their tent as the night getting colder. Some of them decided to go straight to sleep and some of them decided to do their own things.</p>
<p>"Let's sleep. It's already late." A guy suggested as he trying to turn off the light from their lamp only for his friend to stop him.<br/><br/>"Wait, i want to finish this." The other guy said seems to be busy playing his game.<br/>️ㅤ <br/>"Seriously? Fine. Just turn off the light when you done." The guy finally said and tucked himself to his sleeping bag, hiding himself under it.<br/><br/>"Tch. Fine." His friend said and the night pass slowly.<br/>️</p>
<p>After awhile, the gaming guy finally done playing with his phone and he feel like to taking a piss. The guy getting up from his place and get out from his tent. His red jacket shine bright even under the moonlight and it attracted some kind of things. The guy taking his piss behind a tree and is too busy to realize something was coming after him. The guy zip back his pants and getting ready to get back to the camping area but then something stop him.</p>
<p>"Wha─" Even before he could scream, his feet was dragged down and his face hit the ground really hard, knocking the oxygen out of his lugs to even scream.<br/><br/>The guy was dragged hard even when his clothes catch the some branches.</p>
<p>It rips his jacket off and there's blood there as the guy injured from being dragged forcefully and the creature keep on moving to the deepest side of the wood.<br/><br/>No sound or anything.</p>
<p>There's just some sound wolf howling can be heard.<br/><br/>And the next day, the only remains is the camp site being destroyed with 3 people missing.<br/><br/>It gets into the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>️</p>
<p>Kuuko enjoying his morning coffee when Irene walk closer and dropped a newspaper on the table with a sandwich for their breakfast. Kuuko is still in his bathrobe, fresh from his shower.<br/><br/>Kuuko look up at Irene slowly, she's already in her usual working attire.</p>
<p>"What?" Kuuko ask her, not bothered to check the newspaper at all. Irene just staring at him, brow quirked slightly as if she's expecting somthing from Kuuko.<br/><br/>Kuuko sip his coffee, staring at her from being his mug. Kuuko been slacking for the past days, it's almost a week since the last time Kuuko getting down to solve case. Kuuko call it as 'breaktime' and he just spent it by watching movies or sleeping.</p>
<p>Irene been understanding with Kuuko's lack of motivation because of the demon sudden appearance and Irene been helping him to get to know about the unreadable letter the demon left for Kuuko even though there's nothing can be found.</p>
<p>"It's been a week." Irene said, still watching the man who is now eating his sandwich.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Cool right? Time flies so fast and it's been such a peaceful days." Kuuko giggles with full mouth. The sight is quite adorable but Irene doesn't feel it.</p>
<p>"Sure, it's peaceful inside this house. But there's chaos outside you need to get them done." Irene pointed the newspaper and Kuuko just glance at it.<br/><br/>"There's a lot of people can do that right? Where is the shadowhunters?" Kuuko finally took the newspaper.</p>
<p>He decided to check on it and read what's actually on the news that Irene insisted him to see.<br/><br/>"Yes, we lost two in the last week because there's too much to handle here." Irene sit on her seat, finally and drink her tea.</p>
<p>Kuuko reading a news about some people missing in the campsite. He lifted his brow and glance at Irene.<br/><br/>"You want me to check on this one?" Kuuko ask her and she nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, please get back to work." Irene said sharp and demanding like she doesn't take a no for answer. Kuuko read the details and he do found the case interesting, there might be something in the wood.</p>
<p>"Fine. But what if i can't handle it?" Kuuko said finished his coffee and put the newspaper back.<br/><br/>"Don't say such silly things. You always finish your work, beside i already contact your angel."</p>
<p>️Suddenly there's a sound of flapping wings and someone is standing behind Kuuko. Kuuko doesn't need to check who is that to know that San is behind, ready to go. His angel been listening and working for Irene behinf his back, what a sly woman.</p>
<p>"I'm here!" San said cheerfully and Kuuko just get up from his seat. Slightly frowning at Irene who seem to be pleased now.</p>
<p>"Let's go, San."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The two finally arrived. Like usual, they wear their FBI attire and checking details about the attack happened. Kuuko is working with talking job while San doing his quick research.<br/><br/>"So, there's a kid who is safe?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but he seems to be under shock because we don't understand what he's trying to explain." The sheriff said while pass the documents to Kuuko. Kuuko glance at San who seems done checking the whole scene.</p>
<p>"Thanks, sheriff." Kuuko smiles at the shetiff and walk closer to his partner. Shooting a meaningful look before they decided to leave.<br/><br/>"So, there's some case like this few months ago." San explained as they walk together.</p>
<p>Kuuko nodded his head while he reading the documents the sheriff gave him. The victims address and all other information was written there. It seems like bunch of the victims was a college kid in the same club.</p>
<p>"They close the place but opened it again just a week ago. And people went missing again." Kuuko glance at San, as if he was waiting for more information again.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, i got names of other victims too." San said grinning.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's so easy when you have angel actually helping with your work right?" Kuuko grinned as he get inside the car. San laughing at Kuuko remarks.<br/><br/>"Hey! I always help you." He said in playful tone.</p>
<p>"Yeah of course when you're not busy with the anime." Kuuko add and they leave to the kid's address.<br/><br/>"Reig Winter, Alex Frank, Alice Klien there's three of them before this. All of them are campers and hikers." Sand continue explaining to Kuuko, ignoring his words.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" San ended his explanation and shoot Kuuko with a question. Kuuko stay silent for a moment to think what kind of tjings they're dealing right now. There's not much clue before he can take a conclusion.</p>
<p>"Let's check the survivor first. Maybe he can give us something more." Kuuko said as he speed up his car, their destination wasn't that far.</p>
<p>A few minutes, they are arrived. A house where the survivor, a kid named Luke Easton live. They knock the door and as soon as they do, a lady appeared, she might be his mother.<br/><br/>"FBI. I'm Special Agent Raynold and this is Special Agent Dan."</p>
<p>Kuuko introduce themselves and showing their badge naturally to the lady who seems to be starstuck on the two of them.<br/><br/>"Um... Miss Easton? We are here to ask few questions to your son, Luke." Kuuko continue because the lady doesn't to stop staring at them in awe.</p>
<p>"Aaaah. Sure! Sure, please get in. I'll call Luke." She said in such high pinched voice. The two fake agent smiles and walk into the house and look around the place. It was just ordinary house.</p>
<p>The lady call her son and dragged him to meet Kuuko and San. Two of them seems to be shocked with how the lady do such things but still manage to be friendly to Kuuko and San.<br/><br/>"Do you guys want to have a drink? Tea? Coffee?"</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you ma'am but we won't take long. Water is fine." San said and they're noa focused on Luke who seems to be sulky on his seat.<br/><br/>"Police didn't believe me, why don't you ask them instead? Yall the same."</p>
<p>The kid suddenly said even before Kuuko said something. This was usual, people tend to not believe supernatural things other people saw but that's why Kuuko was there.<br/><br/>"Nah, kid we are different. That's why we are the FBI. Now, you can tell us anything even though ...</p>
<p>... it's freaking nonsense." Kuuko response as he sit down in front of the kid. Trying to give him encouragement.<br/><br/>"Mom doesn't even believe me and scolding me for lying." The kid muttered but the two of them doesn't flick.</p>
<p>"Ugh, okay." Luke finally said and he explain the thing he saw from inside of his sleeping bag.<br/><br/>What he saw was his friends screaming and being dragged by big guys with fangs. They have claws to rip things and Luke saw his friend skin was ripped easily. The thing looked like human but Luke know sure that they're not human. They howling to the moon like an animal and drag his friends somewhere. Luke really scared that he pass out. He woke up in the hospital.</p>
<p>Kuuko glance at San who seems to get what thing they're against. After Luke finished his story Kuuko finally questioning him.<br/><br/>"Do you remember any more details?"</p>
<p>Luke shakes his head while staring at Kuuko. But he said something more.<br/><br/>"We are just celebrating things and camp. Nothing else." Kuuko then wandering aroud and saw a picture of the kids hanging there.</p>
<p>"Is this all your friends?" Kuuko ask him pointing the pictures. There's bunch of kids wearing red jacket smiling so brightly and Luke is the only one who doesn't wear his jacket.<br/><br/>"Where is your jacket?" Kuuko ask him again.</p>
<p>"It was our picture before we go camp. I lost my jacket so i didn't wear one." Luke answer and after that Miss Easton then brought their water and cookies to enjoy. Forced the two to stay more and won't stop calling the two men such a handsome one.</p>
<p>Kuuko was enjoying himself too much being praised that he almost forget his job.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up staying a night in a cheap hotel. It's normal when the receptionist giving both Kuuko and San a judging look as Kuuko only book a room with single bed.<br/><br/>Of course he did because San won't even sleep and the person won't understand. Beside, they need to save some money for their own good too. After taking the key, they quickly get inside the room and put all the things they found during the day. Each picture of the victim pinned on the wall and the two staring at them. There's something that catch the two, all of the victims last clothing was red.<br/><br/>"Well, this is funny." Kuuko chuckles. San don't really get it.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" San end up asking because Kuuko just continue to see more things.<br/><br/>"I'm sure we are running against the furries." Kuuko said while he pointed the victim pictures one by one.</p>
<p>"And all of them? They wear red." Kuuko said, looking weirdly excited about somethings.<br/><br/>"And then...?"<br/><br/>"C'mon San. Red Ridding Hood and the Wolf story." Kuuko give San a little smack on the head.</p>
<p>"Beside, it's clear enough what Luke saw. Claws and fangs. Howling. Werewolf." Kuuko leaned to the wall and he glance at the schemes the two made.<br/><br/>"Then we just need to found the nest and finish them?" San ask him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Easy." Kuuko nods his head and he clap his hand, ended all their discussion that day and call it a day. San in the other side doing what Kuuko want him to do track down where the nest is. But somehow Kuuko feel strange because how things is so easy like this? He shakes his thoughts and just close his eyes to sleep after clean himself under the warm spray.</p>
<p>The next day San returned to the motel room and gave Kuuko the exact place where they can meet their werewolf.<br/><br/>"And i think, there's some mundane inside, still alive. I can't get in. You should break the sigil first." San said feel a little worried. Kuuko doesn't seems to be bothered by those facts. He get ready in his normal clothing and ready to hunt.<br/><br/>"Don't worry. I can do it. How many are those?" He was referring to werewolf.</p>
<p>️"Around 10."<br/><br/>Kuuko take a deep breathe and nodded his head. It wasn't that much of werewolf. It won't be hard if only some of them are purebloods.<br/><br/>"Thanks, San."</p>
<p>Both Kuuko and San went to the forest. With a light tap, they're already arrived not far from the small house deep inside the wood.<br/><br/>"There. It's the nest." San said pointed the place.</p>
<p>"Where is the sigils?" Kuuko asked while getting ready with his guns with silver bullet already loaded. San told him the location and Kuuko make his way to sneak closer to the house.</p>
<p>Using gun might be too risky because the sound will be load so he took his silver knife with his left hand. He found a sigil infront of the house and wondering why werewolf draw angel sigil in their nest. Suddenly someone show up from the door and Kuuko wait behind the wall before he drag the guy out of the sight. The guy show him fangs and about to fight back when Kuuko stab him with his knife until he doesn't move anymore. Kuuko put the dead bodu down and check the inside of the house. There's no one in the living room and he get inside silently. There's another angel sigil there and he quickly ruin it for San to appear next to him afterwards.</p>
<p>"Seems like they're out." San said as they get inside. It look like just a normal house but Kuuko can smell stinky werewolf smell and blood everywhere. The house is old and rotten. Normal human won't be able to stay in such place.</p>
<p>He can see a trails of dried blood in the floor and it goes somewhere. A stairs down was found when Kuuko follow the blood and he look down. It was really dark he can't even see anything but he can see there's a door locked.</p>
<p>"Kuuko aniki. Come here."<br/><br/>San suddenly call out and Kuuko qucikly leave to where San was calling him. When he get inside the room all he can see is there's red clothes all over the place. No only that, there's blood and pieces of human flesh all over the place.<br/><br/>"Fuck. What the fuck." Kuuko muttered lowly, eyes can't be taken off from the mess.</p>
<p>He stopped staring when both of them hear someone is coming in rush. Both San and Kuuko hide inside the room but they can still hear the sound of the guy walking doing the stairs and open the door.<br/><br/>And there's someone scream coming after.</p>
<p>"Please, please! I'm not doing anything! Please don't kill me." It was voice of a young boy and Both Kuuko and San make their way out their hiding place just right in time when bunch of werewolf was coming to the house. Kuuko can't help but start firing his gun along side with San who start fight some coming to him.<br/><br/>"Help!! Help!" The voice scream from the downstairs and Kuuko make a quick glance after blowing some jumpy werewolf.</p>
<p>"San. Take care of those." Kuuko said and he run down the stairs to save someone who might be still alive. When Kuuko was downstairs and he quickly fire his gun to the big guy who trying to bite the kid. There's a lot of dead body in that room and Kuuko need to somehow hold his breathe because of the awful smell. He quickly save the kid who seems to be in shock.<br/><br/>"Hey, kid you fine?" Kuuko asked him and quickly rescue him.</p>
<p>When he's up, San is still struggling with 3 werewolf and when they see Kuuko with the kid, they about to attack him. Kuuko make a move and he fire his gun right on the wolf chest. San put his hands on the top of each remaining werewolf and he burn their eyes out with his power, leaving them dead in mere seconds. In the end of the day, the two standing in the middle of dead body all over the floor.</p>
<p>They leave the crime scene after send the kid to the hospital. They hide the fact about those werewolf to be just bunch of cannibal kidnapper and let the police to take care of the rest.</p>
<p>On their way back home, San carrying a book in his hand and it took Kuuko attention.<br/><br/>"What is that?"<br/><br/>"Story telling book. Red Riding Hood. Found it in the house and i thought it's just interesting."</p>
<p>Kuuko lifted his brow and he staring at San and hd muttered, "Those werewolf ain't that creative, picking victims by kids storybook."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but i found this, aniki." San show him a line written in enochian and a drawn of some sigils in the book.</p>
<p>"What does it read?" Kuuko ask him again. San reading it in silence before he staring at Kuuko.<br/><br/>"It's actually a line from the book. It reads..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>️ㅤ ️ㅤ️ㅤ"𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦!"<br/><br/>️ㅤ️ㅤ"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't know what does it means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ㅤHis name is Aleister.<br/>ㅤA Horsemen, the Famine.</p><p>ㅤHe told me, he's so hungry.<br/>ㅤHe coughs flowers out<br/>ㅤof his mouth.</p><p>ㅤHe won't do his job.<br/>ㅤHe suffered<br/>ㅤ𝗛𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗵𝗮𝗸𝗶 𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 (花吐き病)</p><p>ㅤBecause he's in love with<br/>ㅤthe humanity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It start when Kuuko taking care of death mass in fastfood restaurant in New York.</p><p>Kuuko walked into the place. Police been there to check all the dead bodies and secure the scene. This time Kuuko arrived as an official from the Blackthorn. Blackthorn been trusted by the locals for a lot of criminal cases. The family actually have a big power in the country both for mundanes and the shadow world. It was usually not Kuuko job but Irene assigned him for this one. He work alone. San been busy helping things in Japan. Eiji seemed go be busy because there's raise of attack. He wonder why he wasn't zipped back to Japan if that happened.</p><p>Well, the reason is maybe this case.</p><p>"Officer, I'm Jackson Blackthorn. Here to help, is there anything i can know from the case?" Kuuko greed the head officer there and shook his hand and went straight to the case.</p><p>Actually it feels weird to use this pseudonym. But Irene said it will be easier to use the family nane. Kuuko don't really have choice when Irene been working on this cover. And he actually do like this 'Jackson Blackthorn' name. Sounds classy. </p><p>"Oh, thank you for coming here Mr. Blackthorn." The officer said looked relieved with Kuuko arrival. The two quickly look around to see the place. Kuuko eyes make a quick glance, searching for any possible clue while listening to the officer story. </p><p>"This happened last night. This tragedy happened all of sudden and no survivors." The guy said and Kuuko staring at him as if he was asking for more details.</p><p>"We still don't know how this happened. But, everyone suddenly eating like animals."</p><p>"Animals? What do you mean?" Kuuko stopped walking as they're checking a body being lifted from the floor. All the victim body is cooked. All over the floor there's cooking oil spilled everywhere.</p><p>"They start eating greedily without stopping. Some even start eating each other like canibals." Kuuko frowned and they moved again to check the CCTV record. </p><p>For a minutes is still normal. customers wandering around the place. Ordering foods and minding their own business. Nothing weird of anything when suddenly things start went really quick. He held his breath as the scene shows how everyone start eating each other. Killing each other for no reason.</p><p>"Yuck." Kuuko want to throw up seeing people eating each other like zombies.</p><p>"That what happened." The officer said. Kuuko move closer to the laptop asking the officer if he can see things again. The officer nodded and let Kuuko to see things while the officer was being called to return to his work. Kuuko played the record several times. Trying to see what's weird and what's makes the thing happened and he found something.</p><p>This thing happened when a guy walk in then leave the place. He watched the man lining up just like other customer. He order foods and put it on the empty seat before he rushing to the bathroom and leave afterwards without returning to his seat. Kuuko then move himself to check the bathroom by himself. There's hardly anything there as everything is clean.</p><p>"Maybe i was wrong." Kuuko thought to himself. He was about to walk out when his eyes catch a glimpse of something in the sink. </p><p>The man bend down to the sink and his finger move to pull the thing out. It was a flower. Kuuko surprisingly know well this one specific flower.</p><p>A red spider lily.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, things happened again in different place.</p><p>This time it happened in a nightclub in the side of the city. When Kuuko stepped to that place, he quickly run to the CCTV checker. This definitely not a normal case. Because Kuuko himself still don't know how things happened and why. Why this being need to make everyone turned into zombies and eating each other. Kuuko trying to check the record and searching for one specific person. In no time he found the guy again. This time he can actually see the face. A man around his 20s, red jacket and keep on coughing for no reason. Nobody really pay attention to him but Kuuko can see that the guy is coughing out something. Kuuko sure it was a flower and that flower is spiderlily.</p><p>The guy is once again leave before everything happened.</p><p>Kuuko start to wandering the scene and found a few flowers on the floor. He took it and put it inside his pocket.</p><p>He need to check things out.</p><p>Red spiderlily or Higanbana. They are associated with final goodbyes, and legend has it that these flowers grow wherever people part ways for good. They symbolize death. Kuuko start checking more and he found something interesting along the way. There's this Hanahaki Disease that made anyone who is suffering this coughing out flowers. The reason is unrequited or one-sided love. Although this doesn't reason explain anything why the person made the whole building turn into zombies.</p><p>But at least now he know who is behind all of this.</p><p>Kuuko continue his research for days and there's no more new case until one day. There's another same case in a birthday party. Everyone start eating greedily and turn into zombies before dying. Kuuko arrived in the scene with anger because he wasn't able to track the guy down. When Kuuko was start punching the tree there the officer brought him news that there's survivor. </p><p>"Mr. Blackthorn. We was able to secure survivor. We send her to nearest hospital to be treated." The officer pass him a document to read and Kuuko quickly run to his car, heading to the hospital in hurry. He can't let go this because if not he won't able to found the guy. In no time, Kuuko arrived in the hospital and he wait outside the Operation Room. Waiting for the survivor to be treated. Kuuko can't even stay still. He take off his suit and loose his tie. It took hours until the doctors finally out the room.</p><p>"Are you Miss George's family?"</p><p>The doctor asked Kuuko who is the only person who is waiting outside. It was late. Day almost changed and Kuuko doesn't even realized that.</p><p>"No, i'm not." Kuuko shakes his head and he quickly show his Blackthorn's badge. </p><p>"I'm agent from Blackthorn, i'm handling this case." Kuuko said quick but trying his best to calm down, "I'm worried she don't have any family member left, she's the only one who is survived the tragedy last nigt." Kuuko talk more and he explained to the doctor about what happened.</p><p>"Ah, i'm sorry to hear that." the doctor looked said and he staring at Kuuko with worried gaze. Kuuko know what happened even before the doctor said anything. </p><p>"We've been trying our best to save her. But we can't do much when she's injured really bad."</p><p>Kuuko breath out and he feel his legs turn a little jelly. His face shows his real feeling, disappointment. The dead body being moved o another room. Kuuko followed them to check it for the last time. He feel his whole body drained and tired. He haven't eat or sleep since yesterday. He thanked the doctor before he entered the mortuary. She was injured badly in her stomach and his organs is badly ruined even though the doctor been cleaning things. Kuuko pull down the fabric off the victim and he catch something red being held by the victim.</p><p>Kuuko feel his whole body went cold when he saw the spider lily was there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kuuko finally leave the hospital and he went to the nearest park as he don't feel like doing anything. He sit down on the empty seat there and he leaned to the back, close his eyes tight. The breeze was good but Kuuko is having awful food and feel tired all over his body. He don't even feel hunger or wanting to sleep, it's just numb.</p><p>"Everything sucks."</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When the wind blowing slow, someone was walking closer to where Kuuko was sitting. He sit next to Kuuko while holding two cup of coffee with both hands. He brought cakes also and put it down on the chair. Kuuko doesn't move even inch before the guy tap Kuuko's shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You seems tired. This will help you feel better." The guy said with soft voice. Kuuko moved from his seat and glance at the guy. He wear a cap that Kuuko can't see him clearly. Kuuko doesn't really accept things from stranger but when he accept the coffee, saying a low thanks to the guy and sip it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hard day?" The guy asked him and he offer Kuuko bread he brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yeah, working been awful lately." Kuuki chuckles and he just staring at his coffee. Feeling the warm of it spread slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Really? Same goes for me too. I don't like my job." He said while staring at the kid playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Oh? What did you do?" Kuuko lifted his head to see the guy now he can see his face as the guy slowly take off his cap and he start coughing. Kuuko freeze in his seat, almost dropped his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I killed people." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The guy said and staring at Kuuko, the guy hands is full of red spider lily after he stop coughing. The look in the guy eyes is really sad and tired. Kuuko can't move his body for a reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You're Kuuko Kurogawa, right?" The guy smiled softly, it was really beautiful that Kuuko hate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"My name is Aleister." The guy continue, "I'm happy that we finally met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Who are you. What the fuck are you doing killing those people." Kuuko barks low, he can't say everything out loud when there's kids playing a few meters from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He finally meet the guy. This man is the real culprit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It's their fate, Kuuko. It's not like i like doing it." Aleister answer as the flowers in his hands dissapear just by a simple hand gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"In this world, there's a lot of thing need to happen no matter what." He continue as he staring at Kuuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Kuuko stay silent, eyes burning with anger and passion to just smack the guy infront of him. But he can't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You sure know The Horsemen?" Aleister asked him and Kuuko make a quick glance, there's doubt in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm one of them. You know what am i?" Aleister raise his hand and there's a ring wrapped around his finger, a tiny black circle in the middle of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Famine." Kuuko muttered, his tired body feels like its soul leaving the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yes. And i need to eat while doing my job." Aleister staring at Kuuko, eyes interested at the figure infront of him. Hunter clearly can be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But it's getting harder." Aleister continues and he start coughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What do you mean?" Kuuko getting more impatient as he get more angry but he can't move because of the Horseman's power weighted on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm sick Kuuko. This is, Hanahaki." </span>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Kuuko know Hanahaki. It's a fictional disease. This guy, it's impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"No. Hanahaki is fictional." Kuuko said firmly but Aleister just smiles and he start coughing flowers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Too bad. It's not. It's real." Aleister said in sad tone. His big round eyes slightly move down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I'm in love with the humanity." Aleister gazing to the kids playing and he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"This vessel is affecting me. But this is my true vessels. Such a weak one." Kuuko staring at the guy. The man look like a nice guy, must be suck being a Horseman vessel like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Now i feel so humane." Aleister move his hand and he touch Kuuko's shoulder. It feels so cold and lifeless. It's feel so different as it's the first time he feel a Horseman around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"And i feel attracted to you too. You know why?" Aleister asked him but there's no worda coming out of Kuuko's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Funny that i can't eat your soul. It's like it's caged inside. It can't be bothered. It will stay there." Aleister keep on tapping his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But now i know. You're just different kind. I know who are you, i remember you." Aleister pull his hand off Kuuko and he stood up from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Some people gonna be mad if i said anything about you. The real you." Aleister show him such a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">There's no sadness as he look cheerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It's good to have someone to talk to. Kuuko. Let's meet again, next time in peace." Aleister grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"But, i'm gonna take little taste i can take from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The wind blows and in a blink the weight on Kuuko is gone along with Aleister dissapearing. The kids is also gone and the park is empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It's just him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It's feels like all the anger, tiredness, and hunger was sucked off him. Leaving him feeling dizzy and floating for a moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost and Found.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗚𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲.<br/>𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗺𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿.<br/>𝗚𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuuko──Kuuko! Wake up!"</p>
<p>Someone was shaking Kuuko body lightly, trying to wake up the sleeping man. Kuuko open his eyes with a little dizziness. A ray of sunshine quickly hit his vision. He hardly can see anything around him for a moment until the sun was blocked by a figure. Kuuko staring at the girl in front of him and he almost choked by the sights. "Kuuko, stop sleeping when we are having a date." Her voice when she whines was so cute and Kuuko was freezing for a moment.</p>
<p>Keiko.</p>
<p>Keiko is here. </p>
<p>"Hey! Are you awake?" She shakes Kuuko body once again and touching Kuuko forehead. Her touch feels so real that Kuuko almost lost himself. </p>
<p>"Keiko. Keiko you're here?" Kuuko finally let out words from his mouth. He pulled her tight to his embrace. Kuuko close his eyes and he bury his face on her shoulder. Tears start to coming out. As he couldn't believe that his is real──Keiko is here with him and he don't know how this is happened. Is this heaven? Does that he means he's dead? </p>
<p>"Ah─cmon! What's wrong with you?" Keiko start to hit him as Kuuko hug her really tight that almost make her breathless. She don't know why Kuuko behave that way.</p>
<p>"Why you're crying? Hey, please don't cry, i wasn't really serious about being mad for your sleeping habit." She suddenly feel that Kuuko was start to cry on her shoulder and it feels so awkward because Kuuko is hardly cry much.</p>
<p>"Did you have a bad dream?" Keiko start to smooth Kuuko, trying to calm him down and he finally loose his hug around her. They staring at each other and Kuuko swear that Keiko is freaking beautiful.</p>
<p>"Did i sleep?" Kuuko ask, voice a little bit low as he trying to not breaking and crying. He just miss Keiko that much.</p>
<p>"Yes you do." Keiko wipes Kuuko's tears and cup his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh god. If i really do──i really had a awful long dream." Kuuko mumbles and he nuzzles to Keiko touch.</p>
<p>"What kind of dream?" Keiko asked while still running her fingers on Kuuko's face. Kuuko bites his lips and thinking. The thoughts making his brain dizzy and he shakes his head.</p>
<p>"No. Nothing. I just missed you so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>San arrived in the Blackthorn's manor. He quickly rushing to Irene's room as soon as he arrived because the lady was asking him to came.</p>
<p>"Is there anything happened to Kuuko aniki?" San asked her because it's been days since he haven't heard anything from the guy. The awful part of it that San can't even track him. </p>
<p>"I'm worried maybe there's something happened." Irene nodded, she genuinely look worried and she quickly pass San a few files of news and information.</p>
<p>"Kuuko was taking care of thus case. He was expected to finish this in two days but it's almost a week."</p>
<p>San looked into the news and he read the information.</p>
<p>"He usually report things but now, he haven't said anything. I want you to look into the place. This is the last place his GPS tracked before it's gone."</p>
<p>San wasting no time and he dissapear from the sight, he move to the place and quickly found Kuuko's ford mustang there. Untouched. Kuuko was facing a Djinn and San worried that his human was caught up in.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Day passes. Kuuko spend his happy life with Keiko. They have dates──everything Kuuko always wanted to do with her. Kuuko is really happy. But it does bothering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What you where thinking?" Keiko hugged Kuuko from behind as the guy was busy spacing out while leaning to his car, he was waiting for Keiko to get them ice cream. Kuuko smiles and he turn around. Pulling Keiko into his hug and gave her a light pats on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I just wondering." Kuuko took a ice cream from Keiko hand as it slowly melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"It feels like something is missing." Kuuko said while staring at her, Keiko enjoyed her ice cream as she still hugging Kuuko. She look up at Kuuko and throw him as question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What is that? Wasn't i'm enough?" She ask playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Kuuko grinning and he lean down to kiss her forehead and pulled her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Of course you do." Kuuko said right after but he still looking somewhere as if he was trying to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I wonder. Where is San? He usually bothered us." Kuuko continue and Keiko looked genuinely confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Who is San?" She ask him and Kuuko froze. How can Keiko doesn't know who is San? The angel been there since the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"San. The Angel. Our Angel." Kuuko try again and now he staring at Keiko with the same confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Who is that? Angel? What are you talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keiko doesn't look like she was trying to joke around. She don't know who is San and that's weird. To think about it, they been spending life like a normal human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Why they're not hunting things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>He get inside the abandoned place, looking for Kuuko. It's hard because the place is really dark and there's a lot of big broken machine there. He also need to be careful of Djinn. It's not like he wasn't able to handle the creature with his power, he was a Watcher, still bellow the Seraphin but use more powerful than normal angels. But the creature still able to hurt Kuuko and he don't want that. He finally found Kuuko in the deep of the place. He look around to see if the creature was around but no one was there, instead he found more people there. In the same condition as Kuuko, deep in sleep and tied tight by the rope. It must be hard for Kuuko. Maybe he was caught when trying to save them all. Kuuko and his heroism always put him in danger. He could just ask him for help but he didn't.</p>
<p>San could hear a walking sound coming closer. He turn his head to see the Djinn was coming near. Their eyes met and the Djinn seemed to be feared of San existence.</p>
<p>"Angel─Watcher." the Djinn muttered and was about to run away when San spread his wings and flew to the Djinn, he quickly grab the creature head and bursting his head, there's bright light coming all over his eyes and mouth.</p>
<p>In no time, the Djinn was dead, eyes gone, burned──leaving dark circles all over it. San quickly return to Kuuko. He need to get into Kuuko's dream and wake him up. He put his hand on Kuuko's head and get inside the man's dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Kuuko's life is really wonderful. Having Keiko next to him really put him in happiness. But then, Kuuko do feel something was missing. He though, everything is fine, he almost though that San is just part of his dream. But it was impossible. The life Kuuko was living right now wasn't his life. He ain't ordinary guy who life with his girlfriend. He isn't a man who live well, watching tv the whole day.</p>
<p>It's not him.</p>
<p>Keiko is sweet. He always be. He loves Keiko but this wasn't how he fall in love with her. He loves everything about Keiko but the Keiko who hug him, who kissed him wasn't his Keiko. </p>
<p>"Kuuko?" Keiko tap Kuuko cheek lightly. Staring at him as he sit on Kuuko's lap and hug him just a moment earlier while Kuuko was thinking hard.</p>
<p>"You're spacing out again." She said while giving him a light pecks on his lips. Kuuko wrapped his arms around her slim waist and staring at her.</p>
<p>"Keiko, is this really how we life?" Kuuko ask her.</p>
<p>"You were thinking about your dream again? I told you to forget it right?" Keiko move on his lap while staring at him, looked dissapointed.</p>
<p>"I can't, everything feels real──" And this is not. He stopped the words from coming out.</p>
<p>"You should forget it. It's just gonna make you sad again." Keiko get off Kuuko's lap and leaving him in the living room. Kuuko just watch her walk away.</p>
<p>He wipes his face with his palm and leaned to the sofa. This is so confusing.</p>
<p>"Kuuko aniki! Do you hear me?" Suddenly a voice can be heard and Kuuko looking around. The voice is so familiar that he feels like he have been heard those voice all his life.</p>
<p>"You need to wake up. Aniki! You're in dream──" The voice was faint that Kuuko barely can hear everything the voice said.</p>
<p>"Kuuko aniki! Comeback! Fight the Djinn!"</p>
<p>Kuuko stood up, he look to search the voice but then he was stopped by Keiko.</p>
<p>"What you were doing?" Keiko look pissed while staring at Kuuko.</p>
<p>"San is here. Keiko──" Kuuko stopped talking while staring at Keiko as he realize that everything is just somthing his brain made up. Keiko──Keiko shouldn't be here. Kuuko let go of Keiko's hold and he rush to the kitchen to look for something he can use to break free from the dream.</p>
<p>"Ya!" Keiko screamed loud, stopped Kuuko from moving. Their eyes met.</p>
<p>"Can't you just be here?" She stood still in the middle of the room. Her tears start to drop. Kuuko feels weak seeing Keiko crying.</p>
<p>"Please? Kuuko? For me?" She said, voice slightly shaking.</p>
<p>Kuuko found a knives. The only way to break free from Djinn was by killing his memories and killing himself.</p>
<p>"No, i can't."</p>
<p>"Kuuko──Please. Can you do it for me?" Keiko walked closer, she hold Kuuko's hand and staring at Kuuko deep into his eyes. Kuuko heart breaking from the sight.</p>
<p>"For me. My only wish." She trying to put the knive away from Kuuko. Kuuko staring at his loved one, he really want to stay. He really want to be happy with Keiko.</p>
<p>"Kuuko aniki!!!!" San's voice was ringing again. It hit him again. A rush of memories coming all of sudden. Keiko is gone. Keiko beg him, beg him to kill her with his own hands.</p>
<p>Keiko one and only wish.</p>
<p>Send her to her peace.</p>
<p>Kuuko held Keiko in his embrace, he pull her close so him, he hug her and Kuuko can't help but cry again. His arms around Keiko's, their heart beating together.</p>
<p>"I love you. I love you so much."</p>
<p>Kuuko took the knives and he stab Keiko's back with the knive. Hard and deep that she choked up with her own breathe and blood. Kuuko close his eyes, bites his lips. The ache quickly spread all over him. She was bleed on the floor and Kuuko stab himself next. The pain wasn't as painful as seeing Keiko losing his life once again.</p>
<p>Kuuko seeks for her hand and hold it.</p>
<p>"This time, i'm coming with you." Kuuko said and staring at Keiko, his vision turns blurry but somehow, he could see──Keiko was smiling and holding his hand tight.</p>
<p>This is dejavu.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>San was holding him when he woke up. He slowly can see the angel. San look relieved, but Kuuko feel the opposite. He break down but he hold San tight. His whole body shaking from pain and tears won't stop coming out.</p>
<p>"I killed her again."</p>
<p>"San, I killed Keiko again."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I won’t get my hopes up. But I can’t get rid of this arrogance. This is the only instinct I have left. Blindly, I’m endlessly following you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lost and Found: The Tale of Keiko.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiroiwa Keiko. She's the second child of Shiroiwa family, a really faithful family. They have a really happy life all this time until Keiko turn older. Keiko is blessed, she's the special kid. She was 4 when the first time she show her power.</p><p> </p><p>Who doesn't freak out to see a kid was able to lift up things all she want. She lift up a bicycle of her bully with her own mind and it's freaked out everyone. She was dragged to the church and later on the pastor told her family that she was possessed by the devil, demon and dark things. Her family have no choice to locked up their daughter and never let her do anything. </p><p>She was suffered for years. Being treated like he done big sins. She was being beaten and stabbed by knives. But everything always healed that her family start to het more freaked out. For 6 years she hold it and the 10 years old her just can't hold the suffering anymore that she trying to break free. She run away from her family and living on the street for months. She meet a demon that time. The demon told her how to make all the pain go away and she just follow it, she made deal. The demon killed her whole family and everyone forget about her.</p><p>She was later found by the Men of Letter of Japan as the Temple she was staying for awhile burned down by the unknown blue fire know as Blue Night. There's plenty kids and in the base of Men of Letter Japan, She meet Kuuko, the loud weird kid who always act as if he was a hero. For the first time after years, Keiko smiles. Kuuko said her smile is really pretty. Keiko smiled more for no reason.</p><p>Keiko grow up as a fine lady. She was a really clever fighter and hunter. She could easily out down supernatural creature with her own power that everyone in the base respect her even when she was so young. In the other side, Kuuko is different from her. He often made mistake on his work, reckless and always done things without thinking. Even with San, the angel next to him, he really helpless.</p><p>The organization put them as a team and thats how things start to bloom beautifully. She didn't know when she fall in love with Kuuko, there's an invisible acknowledged that suddenly Kuuko is her man and she's Kuuko. They spend happy life even with the struggle of hunting supernatural things. Everything always work out when they're together. She's happiest girl alive because she have Kuuko. </p><p>Kuuko who loves her, Kuuko who taking care of her, Kuuko who will always protect her and Kuuko who never leave her alone.</p><p>She loves Kuuko so much and another blessed feeling of it is that Kuuko loves her back just as much.</p><p>But happiest moment won't stay forever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday Keiko!" Keiko turn around to see her boyfriend to prepare a cake for her. She can't help but smile so wide and she quckly hug him. But her smile faded slowly, Kuuko is busy being excited with himself and praising himself as a really romantic guy to see the change of Keiko's mood.</p><p>They will come. She suddenly start crying.</p><p>"Yeah, let's eat it now──Keiko? what's wrong? are you that suprised that you start crying?" Kuuko staring at his girlfriend that quickly pulled her into his embrace.</p><p>Keiko wipes her tears and he hit Kuuko lightly, she smiles softly.</p><p>"Nothing. Let's eat." She said and he feed Kuuko the cake──didn't able to tell her man that her time is near.</p><p>The day was spent with a lot of happiness. They end the day with scrolling the road together, holding hand like they're just a normal couple with normal life.</p><p>That night, Keiko kissed Kuuko in the middle of the empty park. A really sweet kiss that the two won't able to forget.</p><p>It's also the time when both can hear something was coming.</p><p>A loud bark and howling coming but there's no sight of dogs anywhere. Instead i wasn't ordinary dogs, it was hellhounds. Keiko grabbed Kuuko hand and they're running away. They running hard, getting into a building until they reach the rooftop. Kuuko have no idea what happened but Keiko know that.</p><p>"They're after me." Keiko finally said as they're now stuck on the top.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I made deal 10 years ago."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said─"</p><p>"Yeah, but how?"</p><p>Kuuko was almost going crazy as they didn't brought their hunting equipment. There's only a gun in Kuuko's jacket, sure it was able to kill things but he wasn't sure about hellhounds. It's his first time. Keiko staring at Kuuko, the hellhounds are keep on forcing the door to be open until it start to loose, gonna break soon.</p><p>"Kuuko!" Keiko suddenly calling Kuuko in the middle of his panicself.</p><p>"Listen to me." Kuuko finally put attention on her and he hold her hand tight.</p><p>"Please do it for me."</p><p>"What?" Kuuko was confused but then Keiko squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Kill me with your gun. Don't let the hounds caught me."</p><p>Kuuko froze then he went mad, "What? No! We can do something else! I'll call San! Let's wait for him to come."</p><p>"San can't come. You know he been staying upstairs for days."</p><p>"But he will come now! I pray hard for him!" Kuuko groaned and he feel insecure as the door start breaking and soon opened.</p><p>"Kuuko──Please. Can you do it for me? There's no time. Please, my only wish." Keiko took Kuuko's gun out of his jacket and she reload it, then put it in his hand.</p><p>Kuuko stay silent, fighting his ownself but then Keiko aim the gun to her heart. Holding Kuuko hand tight.</p><p>"I'm happy to have you, you're my happiness and i want you to put me in peace. Only you."</p><p>The hounds breaking the door and start running closer to the two. Their eyes doesn't break contact and Keiko pushed the gun more to herself.</p><p>"Please──"</p><p>A loud firing sound can be heard. The bullet went straight to Keiko's heart. Kuuko staring at his girlfriend, slowly losing his life but she was smiling and mouthed something. He caught her in his arms and he know that she said 'I love you, thank you'. The hounds are gone, leaving Kuuko crying over his girlfriend dead body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiroiwa Keiko.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">1994 ─ 2014.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Russian Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday is the same. More jobs are coming to take care as the world turning into more awful place each day. For some reason, demons are working their ass to cause mess every single day that Kuuko start to feel enough about it. He's tired but who gonna do it if it wasn't him? Said himself acting like everything on Earth is his own responsibility.</p><p>"San, hurry up!" Once again, he was leaving with San to nowhere.</p><p>Kuuko run really quick. He can't believe that he need to deal with a lot of demons that week. Each of them are pain in the ass to take down when they're only a mere demon. Demon are really annoying. They're easy catch but they still have power to throw Kuuko around because Kuuko is just a human with no power. Well, San is a really great power to help but Kuuko still need to work hard.</p><p>Now, he just need to catch one. This one specific demon been taking human's life carelessly this past week, there's a lot of dead body everywhere and Kuuko finally found the culprit. They entered a church and finally San do his job properly to get the demon. He should move faster than Kuuko because he got the power right?</p><p>The demon possess a young man, probably around his 21 and his eyes turn black as he saw Kuuko infront of him, San behind the demon, keeping him from moving. </p><p>"San." Kuuko says, as if the angel know what exactly the hunter want, with his power, San quickly draw a quite big demon's trap under them. Keeping the demon moving and running away.</p><p>The demon drop his knees and slowly look up at Kuuko with anger on flashes on his gaze.</p><p>"What? You want to die?" Kuuko ask the demon in annoyed tone. He take out his gun from his jacket and checking the bullet.</p><p>"Don't worry. You will die in the end." Kuuko said coldly, still carefully breathing as he just having a really long run trying to catch the dick. "You know that i have a lot of things i want from you right?" Kuuko asked the demon as he took out the bullet off his gun, leaving only one of it before he reload it quick.</p><p>"And you gonna give it all to me." Kuuko get up from his position and fishing his knives out, there's runes written there and it was a deadly for demons.</p><p>Kuuko stab the demon thighs with it hard and the demon scream in pain but it wasn't enough to kill him of course. The human inside might also feel the pain but he got San who gonna take care of it later. Kuuko is on his awful mood that day and he might get a little too cruel.</p><p>"So, what is your plan this time, demon?" Kuuko stood infont of the demon while looking down, eyes sharp with a lot of hate and anger there.</p><p>The demon staying still as expected, saying nothing to Kuuko and of course it won't be easy to dig information.</p><p>"Hurry up. I'm not playing." Kuuko said while start twisting the knife again.</p><p>Another scream and cries from the demon can be heard and a beg to stop or just kill him also coming.</p><p>"Of course, i'll kill you so, speak!" Now Kuuko is dead serious about his words.</p><p>The demon speak about cups. About how they're trying to took more live and soul so they know where the cup is hidden. To gain power and to raise the power of their army. Kuuko isn't interest about it. He know that it's been tough weeks for everyone because of the freaking cup. Kuuko kicked hard until it fell down on the floor.</p><p>"This bullshit again. It's really nothing." Kuuko yells and his voice echoed in the building. He glance at San who is standing still, he looked just as confused because of Kuuko behaviour.</p><p>The demon suddenly laughing while staring at Kuuko. Kuuko walking closer and frowning hard. He didn't know what's so funny about it. And the hunter start firing his gun and the bullet land on the demon thigh.</p><p>Another scream.</p><p>"What's so funny? Huh?" Kuuko barks and he lift the demon face, bringing it closer to him. He demon smirked and laugh.</p><p>"The rumors is true." The demon said in between pain.</p><p>"You. You're one of us." He continue and Kuuko dropped the demon face before pointing his gun to it and start firing more bullets until the demon is gone. San rounded his eyes in shock as Kuuko killed not only the demon but also the person in it.</p><p>Kuuko could be careless. He leave the church, eyes radiating more anger.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of firing gun can be heard clearly. It's loud and echoing all over the place as Kuuko trying to shoot buch of demons trying to coming to that place. Kuuko didn't know how and why there's a demon attack in that place. He was just coming to have some drink when he realize that some people are actually a demon and start attacking everyone. Kuuko move quickly and try to save everyone, but of course it's hard when all they do was just screaming and running around. They're trapped in that small pub and no one can get out. It gets on his nerve and Kuuko can't help but get angry when he keep on calling San in his mind to summon the angel. </p><p>"I said, get back and hide!!!" Kuuko groans as the the people he was trying to save screaming behind him and distracting him.</p><p>"San!!! Help me you useless angel!" Kuuko yelled and San appeared close to him after that.</p><p>"I'm sorry i was──Hey! What do you──" San looking dissapointed when he hear Kuuko and Kuuko ignore him and continue to yell at him.</p><p>"GET THE PEOPLE AWAY FROM HERE."</p><p>San step back from Kuuko and he did what Kuuko told him, moving people to leave the place with his power and let Kuuko handle the demons.</p><p>San didn't return.</p><p>That night, Kuuko fight all the demon by himself, leaving him full of scars when he return to the hotel room. He stab his knive on the wall when he walked in, looking all pissed.</p><p>Fuck.</p><hr/><p>Russian roulette is a lethal game of chance in which a player places a single round in a revolver, spins the cylinder, places the muzzle against their head, and pulls the trigger. Dead or alive, it's based on your luck. Azazel is now infront of him. Looking at satisfied at how Kuuko look like right now. Kuuko is radiating anger that can be exploded anytime soon. Such an easy target to pick.</p><p>"So, it's you who is behind all of this." Kuuko grunts, his gaze burning on Azazel who stay in his place. There's holy fire around him that keep him from moving but sooner or later, it will be out.</p><p>"Happy to meet you again, sir." Azazel smiles, he doesn't look like he's scared of Kuuko at all because he know that Kuuko didn't bring his Colt.</p><p>"Son of a bitch. You must be happy to screw my life all this weeks. What the fuck is your problem?!" Kuuko throw some holy water to hurt the demon, it does hurt him but not much.</p><p>"I don't have any problem. I'm helping you." Azazel said lightly but sounds pissed because of Kuuko and his holy water.</p><p>"I'm testing you, are you really the man?"</p><p>Kuuko don't understand what Azazel mean by that but he keep on listening to the demon.</p><p>"It's like playing Russian roulette. Maybe by putting you on edge, it will awaken you."</p><p>Kuuko fires his gun in anger to the demon head but of course that does nothing.</p><p>"I'm not your freaking toy and whatever your business is, i'm not interested!"</p><p>"That's right. It's not the time yet. But it will soon." Azazel grinned and the fire died, Kuuko pointed his gun to the demon and took out his knives. Azazel walked closer to Kuuko.</p><p>"You're still weak. You don't have anything to fight." Azazel said and with his power, Azazel made Kuuko moves his hand and pointed his gun to Kuuko instead.</p><p>"But you can also be strong, If you let me help you." Azazel said again and Kuuko staring at him with more anger in his eyes. He wasn't able to say anything as Azazel muted him.</p><p>"Shall we just end this? You're nothing without your angel pet."</p><p>Kuuko feel a little dizzy with the sudden though of San. He havent met the angel for days and how Azazel affecting him this much made him feel more pissed.</p><p>Azazel made Kuuko move his finger and trying to pull the trigger, Kuuko trying to hold himself from it but the demon power was too strong. In the end the trigger was pulled.</p><p>"Bang!"</p><p>Kuuko close his eyes tight but nothing happened when he though he gonna blow his own mind. There's nothing coming out from his gun.</p><p>Azazel grins, "Maybe not now. See you later."</p><p>When Azazel dissapeared, Kuuko legs went weak and he dropped on the ground. He feels numb.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bloodlines.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuuko woke up from a really strange dream. His sweat drip from his skin and his body feels heavy. The dream is vividly real that been bothering him for awhile. He took a deep breath. It was just a stupid dream.</p>
<p>The dream, he was locked in a small prison with nothing but walls. His hands are tied and he can't do anything about it──Kuuko hate it. But then, no one listening. No one care about it. It's sucks. Thinking about that, San is still not around no matter how hard he tried to call, the kind of worried if the angel is dead but he wasn't sure about it. If San is dead, he will surely know it. It wasn't really a new thing for Kuuko to be away from San, but then, it's almost 2 months already. He supossed to be Kuuko's angel, right? Then why he wasn't around? But then. It's his own fault. He push the angel away and now he's really not coming back. Kuuko really lost everything by now. He can't even go back to his hometown.</p>
<p>He get up from his bed. Cleaning up really quick and went straight to meet Irene in her office, to get another job done, at least that's what he's good at.</p>
<p>"Good morning. Any job for me?" Kuuko ask her when he finally arrived, Irene was there, busy like usual. Kuuko take his usual seat, laying down there, waiting for answer.</p>
<p>"Do you mind going for a long trip?" Irene ask him, Kuuko lifted his head and staring at her, giving her a little shakes. He don't mind. It's even better to distract him from thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Okay then. There's a case, it's about the cup──the rumor said the cup was hidden somewhere there. And because of that, there's a lot of supernatural beings gather there to actually look up to that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Irene start explaining, and showing Kuuko some news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"I want you to look up to that, maybe stay there for 5-7days and gather more information." She continue and gave him the job, it's a simple job, no killing or hunting, but there might be a lot unexpected things happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Okay. I'll do that. Just give me the address." Kuuko getting up from his head and turn his body to leave the room before Irene stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Kuuko?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Take care of yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Kuuko frooze and then he nods his head, he didn't know what Irene mean by that. Maybe she know about San, or anything. She know everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Okay."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kuuko hit the road right after that and in no time, he got a location from Irene. He need to go to Kansas and Kuuko jaw slightly dropped as it might took at least a day to finally arrived there. She wasn't joking when she said it was a 'long trip'. But it's never really a problem for Kuuko to drive. He just keep going. Because at least when he got this on his plate, he don't need to think about any other things. The road passed just like that. Kuuko sometimes stop to rest or get something to fill his stomatch before he actually arrived in the scene.</p>
<p>Irene book him a proper place go stay. It wasn't really a good or bad hotel but it was enough and better than cheap motel room he usually book for himself. He finally take himself to lay on the bed and send information to Irene that he is safely arrived. He tried to close his eyes. Not knowing that he actually fall asleep for a good time. It was around dinner when he woke up. The room is dark and he was a bit confused before thoughts finally come to him that he is on a job trip.</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Kuuko quickly get up from the bed and getting himself ready to start his job. He should've done it in the afternoon but this wasn't on plan so he better get ready now. Kuuko choose to go to a bar that night. Information from Irene said that he might found things from the locals, just anything and bar is the place for gossip, right? So, Kuuko entered that place, maybe he can loose up a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He wasn't sure why he stopped there. A bar not too far from the towm but he feel like this place gonna give him something when he found it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It feel strange to get inside that place after a long time because he is might be a bit too busy to go there lately, he seated himself in an empty chair there and order a drink for that night. His eyes went to go around the place. A normal place, just a normal bar in the town. He took his glass as the bartender gave him the drink and he take a little sip from it. His eyes stopped moving for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He found someone familiar that suddenly made his blood boils. Azazel there, surrounded by people that his instinct said is bunch of demons. He almost choked when their eyes met. He feel a mixed emotions that don't understand. He might translate it as anger and fear. But he shall not be feared of the guy as he should be more stronger to face him. Then a hand suddenly touch his shoulder, almost made him jerked from the seat. When he turn his face. Another shock was written on his face. Aleister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hey, Kuuko. Fancy to see you here." The thing greet him and Kuuko didn't know how to response. What kind of hellhole is this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"What are you doing here?" Kuuko frowned, finally was able to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Aleister shows him a friendly grin and he brushes his fingers on Kuuko shoulder once again. He wasn't sure what Aleister do to him but all of sudden he could feel different aura was gathered there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Should be my question. How do you get in?" Kuuko realize. Everyone in that place wasn't human. He just get himself into a bar full of creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Human wasn't able to get into this place." Aleister grinned as if it was a normal things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Okay. Fuck. What does that means?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, have you found out about yourself?" Aleister keep on throwing him more question. He look like know a lot about him and Kuuko have no idea what the fuck does that means.</p>
<p>Aleister seems to be different than the most creature. He didn't seems to be a bad news for Kuuko but he need to always be careful, the dude is one of The Horsemen.</p>
<p>"Ah, you still don't know." Aleister take his own conclusion.</p>
<p>"Hey, i don't know what the fuck you're talking about but how did i get in here? Why there's a lot of creature here?" Kuuko whispering while looking around that place.</p>
<p>"Well... This is just a normal bar. But for creature? There's a lot everywhere. Human just won't be able to get in." Aleister explaining while he starinf at Kuuko.</p>
<p>"That means you're not human!"</p>
<p>Kuuko keep on frowing hard. He still don't understand or refuse to understand about what Aleister just said.</p>
<p>"If i'm not human then what the fuck i am?"</p>
<p>"That's something you should found yourself."</p>
<p>Kuuko want to just give up. He know that he's human and there's no way he's not. What Aleister said is just nonsense but everything about him just makes him dizzier. How do he gonna report things to the Blackthorn? </p>
<p>"Do you want me to help you?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You forget things. I really want to help you to remember quickly." Aleister said as if he was serious. Why would this dude do that? What did Kuuko forget?</p>
<p>"Listen man, i don't believe you a freaking Horseman. I will never believe any of you."</p>
<p>"Well, that's your loss. You should quickly get out from here then, seems like more creatures notice you. You don't have good relationship with them right?"</p>
<p>And when Kuuko look around he can see few creatures looking at him with hate in their eyes. Kuuko chews his lips, he cant take care of them alone, this is a suicide mission if he trying to do it.</p>
<p>"I should go." Kuuko muttered then he quickly leave the bar in hurry, when he get out, the atmosphere sure feel different but then when he get inside his car.</p>
<p>A really painful headance hit him.</p>
<p>A memories, come to him. Whose memories is this?</p>
<p>His chest feel tight. His heart beating and there's something in his body stir. Kuuko blinks repeteadly and he trying to hold himself as the pain keep on coming. It feels like a force. </p>
<p>Suddenly when he blinks. He was in a room of white. There's nothing there.</p>
<p>Kuuko is gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>You're the yin yang. Both of the good and the bad run in you. You're the balance. A half of half but a fully new one. Because of your lineage, they loved you. And because of your difference, they feared you. A balance that should be keep alone. Which one is more powerful? The Power of Love or The Power of Fear? Not everyone dare to take a risks. But you, you should take each risk and possiblity.</p>
<p>That's what's makes you.</p>
<p>This is the end of eternal hide and seek.</p>
<p>I believe in you. Myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is Argal/Argale or you know me as Hawks on twitter! This story is about one of my original character, Kuuko Kurogawa. You can check me out on twitter: @CAGEDVESSEL.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>